How Nick Fury meets a Night Fury
by BreezeWinter
Summary: Bruce is traveling through the jungle when he meets a dragon and his rider. not finished, but planning to do so


Bruce was traveling through the dense jungle, it was uninhabited so he felt safer, but he still refused to let down his guard. "Toothless!" someone screamed from above Bruce's head. Something fell through the treetops breaking branches as it went. It landed with a heavy thud, no more than 25 meters away from him. He was about to turn to run when he heard a cry of pain come from the fallen object, he stopped, he knew he should run but he had to help whoever or what ever was injured. Bruce stepped forward slowly, he peered from behind a tree, he saw a teenager. The boys left arm was bleeding heavily, Bruce moved closer and took off his bag, looking for the medical supplies he kept on hand. The unconscious boy stirred slightly when Bruce started to clean and dress the wound, the boy woke up as he was tying the bandage. The boy's eyes opened wide in fear, he tried to shuffle backwards away from Bruce. "it okay I'm not going to hurt you, are you okay?" the boy seemed to be a bit stunned.

"toothless!" exclaimed the boy attempting to jump to his feet, well technically foot.  
>"take it easy, who's toothless?"<br>"my night fury"  
>"what's a night fury"<p>

Bruce's question was answered by a deep growl, Bruce spun around and was face to with a black animal that looked reptilian.  
>"toothless, It's okay Bud, he's helped me see" the boy showed the animal his newly bandaged arm<br>The animal, toothless, seemed to relax and took a deep breath and his deep green eyes turned from slits into rounder fuller shapes.  
>"is he a … a dragon?"<br>"yes, toothless is a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death its self. I'm hiccup thanks for fixing up my arm"  
>"nice to meet you hiccup, I'm Bruce, and just take it easy with that arm. What happened?"<br>"well me and toothless were attempting to practice our gliding, and it turned into falling, but don't worry It's an occupational hazzard" said Hiccup "anyway are you hungry?" Bruce nodded "well I hope you like fish"

zzzzzzzzzzzz

Bruce, Hiccup and toothless were siting around a large fire, Bruce and Hiccup were roasting fish, while Toothless tucked into his own massive pile.  
>"why were you in the middle of this jungle? Also you have just seen me fall out of the sky and have met a dragon, and you don't even seem shocked"<br>"I am only traveling through the jungle, and it takes a lot to surprise me"  
>The two of them were sitting around the fire like old friends, when toothless interrupted the two of them.<br>"something's wrong" hiccup said siting bolt up right "I think there are people nearby, I'm going to go up on toothless and have a look"  
>Hiccup leapt up to sit on toothless, then in one swift movement they were gone, flying above Bruce, they seemed to blend into the sky.<br>Minuets passed before hiccup returned, Bruce instantly noticed the panicked look on his face.  
>"we're surrounded by soldiers, we need to go, Now!" Hiccup held out his hand and pulled Bruce into the saddle, as they were rising above the ground Bruce noticed that there were a lot of men below all heavily armed, not that it would do anything against the other guy.<br>" Are those guys after you?"  
>"Not me, someone I know" replied Bruce.<br>Hours had passed and the sun was starting to rise, to avoid being seen hiccup took toothless down and they landed in another forest, it was only after getting off toothless, did Bruce realise how tired he was.  
>"get some sleep, toothless will keep an eye out"<br>Bruce did not argue and after a short amount of time fell asleep, clinging onto his bag.

when Bruce started to wake he realised he slept the best he had in a long time, because for the first time in a long time he felt safe. Hiccup was not far away but he was looking very annoyed.  
>"What's wrong"<br>"during our flight last night Toothless's connector rod has bent out of shape, It was probably damaged from our fall and then flying with it made it worse"  
>Is there any thing I can do?"<br>"not unless you are have a steel rod in that bag of yours, the nearest village is about half a days walk from here, we can probably find a rod there, we could fly, but I would rather not risk it"  
>"well lets go and get what you need"<p>

Toothless was carrying Hiccup and Bruce through the jungle, a lot faster than they could have walked. Therefore it took a lot less time to get to the village they Hiccup had expected. when they got to the outskirts of the village Hiccup told Toothless to hide so the night fury went off and hid in the shadows.

In the village Bruce helped Hiccup find what he needed and after trading a few odd looking inventions of Hiccup's they managed to get a new connector rod for Toothless. They then went into the forest and started to work on repairing the tail. Toothless was acting as the forge heating the metal so they could work on it. Bruce was using a tool that looked like pliers, he was twisting the end of a rod into a loop, he slipped and the red hot metal burned his left arm. Bruce cried out in pain  
>"Bruce, are you ok" Hiccup looked at the arm Bruce was holding to his chest "don't worry there's a river close by if you.."<br>"Get away!"shouted a looking Bruce  
>"It's ok, I'm not going to touch your arm"<br>Then the other guy took over, and in front of Hiccup's eyes was the Hulk

Bruce woke to find a very concerned looking dragon looking down at him, considering everything he had been through this was hardly the most surprising or worst thing that he had woken up to.  
>"Hey bud, give him some space" Toothless looked over to Hiccup and then shuffled back. "Is he by any chance the guy you know, the one those people were looking for?"<br>Bruce nodded his head "What happened with the other guy?"  
>"He seemed upset, but he calmed down mainly because of toothless, I think he liked him. Do you think that we should get a move on before we get chases by those people again?"<br>"Your right, you and toothless should not be evolved, I understand"  
>"What do you mean me and Toothless? I meant all three of us, plus I think Toothless likes you" and at that exact moment Toothless regurgitated a fish head and put it next to Bruce "see, that is his way of showing affection"<br>Bruce was distracted by the fish head next to him and took him a few seconds to reply "but your not scared, or angry"  
>"no, you are not the only one to keep secrets, but since I know yours, maybe it is time for you to know mine, but before story time I suggest we travel to avoid those people catching up with us"<br>"but what about Toothless's tail?"  
>"I fixed it while you were having your beauty sleep, so lets go"<p>

The second flight was much shorter, and lower down, just above tree level, Toothless flew low down to avoid being detected,= because it was too light to go high and there was little cloud to hide above. during the short fast flight Toothless had covered a large distance, and they came to a stop near to a river and not to far away from civilisation, because Bruce had insisted that they could not just live off fish Hiccup and Toothless might be happy to do so but Bruce was not. Toothless caught lots of fish for all of them, Bruce and Hiccup went to the village to trade some of their, technically Toothless's, catch for some odd vegetables that Bruce liked but Hiccup had his doubts. After they had walked back to Toothless they built a fire and Bruce started to cook, Hiccup had tried to help but it did not end well, Bruce was a good cook and the meal was great they ate their fill, but there was still lots left, but Toothless helpfully finished it off.  
>"Can I tell you a story?"<br>"what kind of story" Bruce was puzzled at Hiccups strange question.  
>"My story, the story of the worst Viking on Berk" Bruce nodded and Hiccup started "where I grew up there were lots of dragon killing a dragon was everything so I tried, but I was different, I used machines and inventions to try and it worked I ended up shooting down Toothless. Toothless had fallen down in the woods so I went to find him but when I did I couldn't do it, the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon. After toothless was shot down his tale was injured so he couldn't fly off, we ended up becoming friends and he taught me so much about dragons. My dad, the chief, had put me in dragon training and the tricks I learnt with Toothless helped me to be top of my class, but when I found out I would have to kill a dragon I left, my dad would not have understood, so I travelled and eventually made it here."<br>"I was a scientist, researching Gamma Radiation, an experiment went wrong and I should have died, but as you can see I didn't, now when my hart rate rises too much the other guy takes over.  
>"Is that why you avoid big city?"<br>"partially, but also because it is easier to hid in small rural towns"  
>"why don't we try to find a rural town to live in, because I miss having a bed"<br>"well I planned on going to Calcutta"  
>"sounds great, what do you think Bud?" Toothless nodded, "there it's settled, we will set off when it gets dark, just one question, where is Calcutta?"<br>"about 50 miles south of here"  
>"we would need to find somewhere on the edge of town, because I don't know how well people would take to having a dragon around"<p>

After getting to Calcutta they managed to find a small house that had enough room for all three of them. Toothless and Hiccup were very protective of Bruce, they were not going to let some people take away their friend, so when Bruce went out when it was dark Toothless and Hiccup would look out for him from above. Bruce had just been following a girl who had just ran into a house, Hiccup knew that Bruce often acted as a doctor, Bruce went into the house, then a circle of armed people surrounded the house.  
>"Toothless lets go"<p>

Bruce was currently staring ad the woman in front of him, mainly because he was unsure of what was happening, then he heard it, the deep growl of a night fury that promptly entered the house, flying through the window is more accurate.  
>"it took you long enough"<br>Sorry!" said Hiccup sarcastically "next time we wont bother to take down all those guards" Hiccup was certain he saw a little colour drain from the face of the woman in front of him "who are you"  
>"Natasha Romanoff"<br>"Are you here to kill me Miss Romanoff? Because that's not going to work out, for everyone"  
>"No, no, Of coarse not. I'm here on behalf of Shield"<br>"What's Shield? Have I missed something here?" he glared at Natasha "and I would tell us the truth, Toothless doesn't like it when he's lied to!" to emphasise what Hiccup was saying Toothless let out a low growl.  
>Natasha didn't have enough time to answer him because she interrupted by Bruce "how did you find me?"<br>"We never lost you doctor, we kept our distance even helped keep some interested parties off your sent"  
>"I'm impressed you managed to follow us, we flew on a night fury, Toothless we need to work on your stealth" toothless grumbled unhappily "Well I'm sorry, it was only a suggestion, so you are you following Bruce?"<br>"Nick Fury seems to trust you, Bruce, but now we need you to come in"  
>"what if I say no?"<br>"I'll persuade you"  
>"Actually you'll need to persuade me and Toothless as well"<br>"what if the other guy says no"  
>"you've been more than a year without an incident, I"<br>"Wrong" interrupted Hiccup "more like about a week, considering you have been following us I'm a little disappointed"  
>"Doctor, we're facing a potential Global catastrophe"<br>Bruce laughed "now those I actively try to avoid"  
>Miss Romanoff slid her phone towards Bruce "This is the Tesseract, It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet"<br>"What does Fury want me to do swallow it?" Hiccup started to laugh partly due to the joke Bruce made, but mainly due to the unnerving situation.  
>"He wants you to find it, it's been taken, it emits a gamma signature that's too week for us to trace, there's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do, if there was that's where I would be"<br>"so your telling us that this Fury person has no interest in Bruce's other guy"  
>"not that he's told me?"<br>"I suppose he tells you everything" hiccups voice dripped with sarcasm  
>"Bruce talk to Fury, he needs you on this"<br>"He needs me in a cage"  
>"No one's going to put you in a cage"<br>Hiccup jumped when Bruce shouted "Stop lying to me!" The woman grabbed a hidden gun and pointed it at Bruce "I'm sorry, that was me, I just wanted to see what you would do. why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess. Okay? Natasha?"  
>she lowered the gun "stand down" she said into her ear piece but she received no response.<br>"I wasn't kidding when I said I took down the guards. come on Bruce let get going, I want to meet this Nick Fury"

"your the kid that took down a dozen of my agents single handed?"  
>"no I took down all your agents with the help from Toothless"<br>"your dragon?"  
>"Yes, he's a night fury"<br>"what exactly is it that he can do?"  
>"he is not a weapon that you can use he is my friend, a little heads up the same applies to Bruce"<br>"I don't want to turn either into a weapon, I only what to know the capability of your dragon"  
>"that's so reassuring I wont tell you what he's capable of, but I will tell you that were I'm from he is the most feared dragon, he was know as the unholy offspring of lightning and death himself, now I am going back to my dragon before he causes any damage. It was a pleasure talking to you"<p>

BreezeWinter

Hi please review, this is my first Fic


End file.
